


I'll send you flowers

by missingkitsune



Category: Bleach
Genre: General fiction, M/M, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingkitsune/pseuds/missingkitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ukitake owns and operates a flower shop in a new town. Kyoraku is a stripper that gets sent to the wrong address.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll send you flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Bleach and all characters belong to Tite Kubo

I'll send you flowers  
 **Title:** I’ll send you flowers  
 **Fandom:** Bleach  
 **Pairing:** ShunUki, Shunsui Kyoraku, Juushiro Ukitake

 

I’ll send you flowers

The tall man on the sidewalk glanced at the address on the building then to the slip of paper in his hand, then back to the building.

This had to be a mistake. Who’d order his service at a place like this?

Shunsui Kyoraku peered into the window for awhile, trying to assess the layout. It appeared to be an ordinary flower shop; true some of the arraignments were a little wonky and the bonsai looked like someone had mauled them, it seemed to be an average place.

A small bell rang clearly when he stepped across the threshold. The scent of flowers and growth filled the air, and made a heady perfume.

"Can I help you?" a pleasant voice called out.

"Oh… I’m just browsing for now, thank you." He nodded in the general direction of the voice.

So the client was male. Not that it made much difference to him; a job was a job after all, but still he was confused as to why it had to be done at this shop. Turning, he walked toward the counter, willing to make the best of the situation. He took out the small music player and tiny speakers and set them on the counter top with a quick press of a button. The music started playing loudly and he went into his routine.

"W-wha- what the hell are you doing?" the voice cried out.

"Some on ordered the special package." Shunsui did a few hip thrusts.

"T-there’s go-got to be some mistake."

It was kind of cute how the client was flustered and stammering.

"No mistake." He tossed the slip of paper with the address on it over to the counter. Shunsui still hadn’t really made eye contact with the man yet.

"Well yes this is my address, but I have no idea why you’re here."

Shunsui stopped cold. “You didn’t order the special package?"

"No!"

"Could someone be pulling a prank on you?"

"I just moved here from a different part of the country."

"Damn!" Shunsui dug into his hip pocket and pulled out a phone. After a quick argument with the person on the other end he sighed and leaned on the counter.

"Are you alright?" A hand touched his arm in concern.

"Yeah yeah."

"They gave me the wrong address." He lifted his head and finally met the eyes of the shop owner. “Whoa…" His breath caught in his throat and he could feel his heart hammering in his chest.

"Are you sure you’re alright?" The man asked again.

"I’ll be better if you tell me your name." A goofy grin slid onto his face.

"Juushiro Ukitake." was the reply.

"Now how about making me feel even better by going out to dinner with me."

"Does that come with a free show?"

Shunsui was instantly in love with the man who teased him back.

"Sure if you wish."

"Then I’ll go out with you."

They set up the time and place and Shunsui found he was practically skipping out the door.


End file.
